


Crawling Through Knives

by SexyShady (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Curvy Reader, Drugging via Weird Biology, F/F, Mates, Messed up romance, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Tentacles, Weird Biology, Zombies, then sweet fluff with Jill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SexyShady
Summary: You are surviving in Raccoon City when you encounter this monster. It drags you along as it hunts down one Jill Valentine, who becomes obsessed with saving you.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader, Jill Valentine/You, Nemesis/Reader, Nemesis/You
Comments: 72
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Raccoon City has become a desolate wasteland. The pungent scent of death stains the air. People you once called friends now walk the streets as reanimated corpses. You have been on the run since this all began. When the R.P.D released the first call to seek shelter at their office, you tried making a mad dash with your friends to it. But quickly your friends fell off one by one leaving you alone. Part of you chuckles as all the people who commented on your size over the years would be in awe of the agility and pure will power you have to make it.

  
Currently you are seeking shelter in an alleyway, one end which is blocked off and the other in your clear view. You keep your back to one of the grimy brick walls not daring to take any chances. Your once pristine clothes are now dirty rags clinging to your curves. You hiss as you stretch your muscles aching and the chub rub on your thighs burning reminding you that it is there. Sighing you take a long-needed moment. You want to grieve. Grieve for the city, your friends, and your normal life, but there is no time for that.

  
A groan breaks through your thoughts. Immediately all your senses are on alert. Your eyes dash back and forth looking for the source of that horrendous noise. You can see at the end of the alley a group of six undead shuffling past. You hold your breath. There is no way you could get past a group of that size. Maybe they will not see you. Maybe you can get past this like you have everything else. Nervously you lick the sweat off your upper lip. You scoot your feet to get a better stance, but the toe of your shoe kicks a tin can.

  
Your stomach drops as it clatters across the alleyway. Groans answer the noise and your eyes catch the undead headed your way. You grab a knife out of your back pocket and prepare yourself. Your hand shakes. You know you are not going to be able to get out of this one. There is no way to fight six off at once without a gun. Tears well up in your eyes as you try to go through your memories and remind yourself of what good times you have had. Just as they pick up speed towards you a loud stomp reverberates across the street and down the alley.

  
The zombies turn towards the new source and seem to pause. They seem afraid? Can the undead feel fear? Nervously you take a few steps back trying to get away while you can. Your back ends up hitting an overloaded dumpster. All you can do now is watch.  
The six resurrected tries to run but a large tentacle pierces straight through their bodies. They dangle on the tentacle as it lifts up in the air before whipping to the side sending the bodies flying. Your eyes ache from how wide they are. You thought you had felt fear before when facing off against reanimated corpses, but now…now you feel true fear. Fear that makes you feel drained and cold. Fear that drives those tears to fall and your knife to drop from your shaking hand.

  
A giant figure appears in the alleyway. It can not be called a human, but it is not one of the undead either. Its face in mangled showing off its gums and teeth. One of its eyes is stapled closed close to its nonexistent nose. The one eye it does have is a piercing white. It hulks over you and its bulk makes you quiver. A leather coat stretches across its broad frame. The stench of coopery blood waifs from it making you gag as it approaches until it is looming over you.

  
“S.T.A.R.S,” it growls, the deep crackling voice sending shivers down your spine.

  
Stars? What is it talking about? You shake your head in denial that this is all happening and that you are of no help to it. Surely this means it will kill you now. A tentacle slides out of its sleeve. You whimper. The tentacle raises up and you whine. It pauses. You can’t control it. All that you were holding back seems to break through your hard exterior. You whimper and whine as tears flow down your pink cheeks.

  
The monster seems entranced. It does not move. Its tentacle hovers in the air as it studies you. It growls loudly causing you to yelp and hiccup from the cries. You close your eyes as the tentacle comes closer to you. The fleshy tip wipes at your tears before pulling away.  
Opening your eyes, you still hiccup as you study this beast as it comes to loom over you. One giant hand encircles your throat before lifting you up and pressing your back hard against the garbage bin. You quickly cling to his hand like a life line pulling at it trying to get it off of you which only makes him squeeze a little harder. It seems to study you. Its free hand coming up to feel your curves. Your breasts exposed by your torn shirt held up by your tattered bra are being manhandled by this creature.

  
Your whimpering changes tone. You can’t help it. You are so sensitive and it is touching you in the right spots. All the excitement and exhaustion causing your mind to go blank and be easily lulled into another sense. Lust. Shaking that from your head you try again to pull his hand away from your throat but his grip is solid. So, you bite down. It growls and hisses slamming you back against the bin making you dizzy.

  
The bite does not stop him from examining the rest of your curves. Grabbing at the flesh around your hips and your thick thighs, putting bruises from where it touches. Its hand grabs at your pussy making you jerk. You bite your bottom lip as it gropes you. It seems to sense the effect it is having on you and lifts you up higher before tearing off the rags covering you. You yelp and kick trying to get it to back off, but that only seems to excite it further.

  
A tentacle comes from its right sleeve wiping around before sliding between your legs. You whimper tears still falling as your strength starts to drain from you. There is no way you can fight this thing off. No matter what you do it will win. Why not let things go a little easier for yourself? As the tentacle slides between your legs again, you moan. The mountain of a monster tilts its head curiously before repeating the motion. You moan again this time a bit more earnestly as the friction begins to create that sweet slick between your pussy lips.

  
It growls loudly. The tentacle slithers back up its arm and it uses its free hand now to pull at the leathers covering itself. Your eyes widen as you get a glimpse of what was hiding behind its clothes. A long thick hard cock, but where the tip would be a thick tentacle peaks out squirming and twisting each and every way. Your bottom lip trembles as it presses close, the thick tentacle sliding against your outer lips and pushing in until it breaches your vagina making you scream out.

  
It’s too big! It is going to tear you in half! A fresh batch of tears run down your cheeks as it leans back and roars pushing all of itself inside of you. Your body trembles as you feel the tentacle slide up inside of you going places where nothing was supposed to reach. You breathe in slow hoping to at least get accustomed to the feeling, but that is not going to work as it begins to thrust in and out of you.

  
You hang from its arm limply as it uses your body as its own personal fuck toy. A loud squelching sound echoing down the alleyway as it moves faster and faster. Its own breath becoming ragged and harsh as it gets closer to its release. The tentacle inside you moves rubbing against that spot that has you screaming out and grabbing, pulling at its arm. It looks at you before retracting the tentacle and then forcing it to press hard against that spot. You scream for it becoming a sopping mess and making it growl lowly as it pounds faster into your body.

  
You no longer care what is using you, you just need sweet relief. You need to feel that glorious feeling of your lust going over the edge. And it is going to give it to you. It takes its hand off of your neck and places both hands on your hips assisting you in bouncing up and down on its cock. You love it. Nothing will ever match this feeling. You need more. You grip its leather cloak and push down clenching around it as you do causing it to groan. You smile maybe you are not so powerless after all.

  
The tentacle pushes against your womb as its cock throbs. Its lipless mouth opens up into a giant roar as it cums hard into you. Its throbbing cock causes you to cum hard moaning into its chest. You are completely spent. It holds you up as it pulls out cum spilling from you and dripping onto the dirty alleyway. It sets you down to fix its leather cloak.

  
It turns to leave and you just watch too tired to do anything else. But it turns around and grabs your upper arm dragging you along with it. You do not know why it wants you, but you will gladly take its protection at this point. You stop only for a moment to grab some clothes to cover yourself with before following it.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

You moan as another thrust sends your pussy spasming from overstimulation. Your nails dig into its muscular back as you try to ground yourself. Its rancid breath waifs above you making you gag into your mouth, but your stomach is so empty nothing comes up. The monster surrounds you, consumes you, and you hate it but you can not deny that the protection it has provided has been liberating.

For the last several hours, you have followed it like a small shadow watching as it lumbers towards an unforeseen goal. It seems as though it is searching for something yet you can’t fathom what it could be. You haven’t focused on its goals too much, however, for you were too busy noticing that all the undead give this creature a large breath not daring to come too close to it. Being by this thing’s side allows you to go through Raccoon City unscathed.

Well, almost, as your back is currently being scratched to hell and back by the pavement of the sidewalk. It had suddenly stopped and with a tentacle threw you to the ground before tearing out the center of your shorts and fucking you once again. This time in the middle of the street where anyone could see. You close your eyes as it thrusts again. Your stomach churning as you feel pleasure from it. Once again you begin to lose yourself to the lust, but this time you bite your lip hard bringing you out of it. You can’t help but feel as though it is trying to make a statement, trying to claim you for all to see.

A rumbling growl and you feel it cum deep inside you. You answer it with a small moan as you drop your arms to your side and wait for it to get off of you. It raises up quickly surprising you with its agility. Pushing down your now make shift skirt, you grunt as you get up feeling filthier than you ever have before.

Yet you are alive. That is what matters. You look over the ruins of the once pristine city hoping that at some point you can get out. Hopefully no other city has been infected yet and you can find someplace to start over. A tentacle wraps around your right wrist pulling you back into reality and back to this monster. It softly growls at you before pushing you back behind it. You obey happy to be behind it as several undead break through a barrier of cars in front of it.

It moves quickly making you jog to keep up with it. It breaks down the doors of an arcade and lumbers inside. You duck in behind it looking around at the vacant store in despair. This used to be a hang out spot for you and your friends when all of you were younger. The happy memories now a distant thing. Sadly, you look for anything useful. You find a backpack next to a fighting game that’s mostly empty besides a notebook and pen. Throwing it on your back you hiss as it hits your scratches, but you quickly mask your pain.

A loud growl gets your attention. The creature is standing at the back entrance of the arcade waiting. You wonder why it didn’t just leave you or force you to move, but you don’t take it for granted. Going to it, you obediently stand beside it. It grunts raising a tentacle up to your face and caressing it before breaking through the back entrance and striding down the alley. You are dazed, but your body seems to have a will of its own as you automatically follow it once again.

It heads down alley after alley in an endless maze that would leave you lost. You dread to think of what it is looking for because its determination seems unstoppable. Passing by Moon’s Donuts it suddenly stops so fast that you bump into it. It turns towards you and growls.

Freezing you look up at it helplessly, afraid of what it is going to do and what it wants. It growls again. You shake your head you can’t do anything for it. It growls louder then raises a tentacle at a door in the alleyway to the right. Does it want something from there? You go over to the door and open it. Why didn’t it just smash it open? A monstrous hand presses against your back and pushes you forward hard.

You fall onto your hands and knees inside the room. Grunting you take a moment to get up and turn around only to see it slam the door closed with a tendril. Running over to the door you grab the handle only for it to jam. You try again. Jammed. Again. Jammed. Panicking you rattle the door handle but nothing happens. It has locked you in here.

Breathing heavily, you turn your back to the door and look around. It seems like you are in a storage room. Listening closely, you don’t hear anything else in the room besides yourself. Shakily you begin to look around. On the shelves are a couple of green herbs that you put in your backpack. You find some notes that tell of the owner of a local grocery shop trying to stockpile some items in case things go south. You pull out a box from the bottom shelf and sit.

Why has it left you now all of the sudden? Is it leaving you here to die? You rub your thighs as you breathe deeply and sigh. Okay. You know it wants you, the cum staining the inside of your thighs is evidence of that, so it probably hasn’t left you to rot. It is hunting something. Maybe it found it? Your mind continues to race as you sit alone. You are not going to break. Not from a monster and certainly not from isolation.

Seconds pass. Then minutes. You try to count in your head but you lose track. You begin to sing a lullaby to yourself when suddenly there is a knock at the door. Quieting down, you listen more closely. There is a bang. Standing up you try to prepare yourself, raising your fists and standing wide ready to tackle whomever or whatever is going to come through. A louder knock followed by a giant bang has the door crashing opening.

Revealing a woman.

A human woman.

A woman with a gun pointed straight at you.

Even with her deadly gaze, you take note of her beauty; short brown hair, lean figure, and ice blue eyes. Looking at her you become aware of exactly how you must look; disheveled hair, pink cheeks, torn clothes revealing your round curves, and a substance between your plush thighs. She does not lower the gun as she approaches you. She circles you checking you for bite marks or wounds before she slowly lowers the gun.

“I’m Jill Valentine. I’m with the police and can get you to safety.”

Safety? God, that’s all you wanted. To be safe from the monsters that crawl this city. To not have to rely on that massive creature for protection. To be with people once again. All of it races through your head and then you realize she is waiting for you to respond.

Introducing yourself, you shake her hand. Your cheeks turn a little pink at how rough and strong her grip is. She takes a moment to look around the room. You hear her ruffling through a box or two before she returns to you.

“Did you lock yourself in here?” She asks taking a moment for herself to relax since there are no threats in the room.

“No,” you answer. “I was hiding in here and the door jammed keeping me locked inside.” She nods while you feel your gut clench at your lie. But you know there is no way she would accept that you were with that monster if she even believed you about that it existed. You grab at the straps of your backpack and clear your throat.

“So, you know of someplace we can go?”

She looks at you softly like her whole heart ached that you had to ask such a thing. “Yes. There is a subway car full of people waiting to get out of the city.“ Sighing she runs her hand through her short hair. “Unfortunately, the power has been cut off to the station so I’m out here trying to restore it.”

Without even thinking you blurt out, “I will help you!”

She looks shocked then she shakes her head. “This is not something a civilian can help with.”

Putting your hands on your hips, you glare. “After everything I’ve been through, I think I can handle myself just fine.”

“Yet you got locked in a room with no other exit.”

“Besides that! I’ve survived this long and I would rather stick with you since you have the gun then go to the station completely defenseless.”

“…True and I honestly could use an extra pair of hands. But,” she gets close to you as she talks making you lean back as her intense gaze burrows into you, “you will not play hero, you will run when things get too dangerous. Got it?” You nod unable to find your voice.

“Good,” she pulls out her gun and peaks out the door. “Let’s go.”

You follow Jill mind reeling at how fast things have changed. There is finally a chance you can get out of this hellhole. Smiling, you do not even blink when Jill shots down an infected. She shots it once in the head once it is down to make sure it won’t get back up. A peaceful companionable silence settles between you two as you travel to the main station.

Jill slides in and just as you prepare to enter you hear a roar in the distance that makes your blood go cold. You know what exactly made that sound and realize it must know you are gone. Another roar pierces the air sending a chill down your spine. What makes you nearly sick is how distraught it sounds. Not wanting to think about it, you turn back to the large wooden door and enter inside.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Kite Bros. Railway offices is completely abandoned. The hallways dark and dreary. You can hear Jill’s footsteps ahead of you as you both try to quietly sneak around. As silent as the offices are there is always the chance of an undead being around the corner. Jill has her gun out and ready by her side making you feel a little safer.

“I’ve already fixed the circuit breakers,” Jill states as she opens the door to the subway control room. “Now we just have to turn on the system.”

You look at the panel Jill stops in front of and sigh. Of course, it is not so simple as turning it on track one, two, then three. It is a puzzle. Stealing a look at Jill, you see how hard she is concentrating and the pure determination in her eyes makes you blush. You haven’t known her for long but you get the sense that nothing can stop her when she puts her mind to it.

She tries a couple of combinations that end up not working. Gazing at the panel once more, the pattern suddenly becomes clear to you. “Here let me try,” you say which causes Jill to stand back and watch as you quickly put them in the correct order allowing the green light to come on.

“Hey hot stuff, the train is now on and ready,” a suave voice sounds from near Jill suddenly causing you to jump.

She pulls out a black walkie talkie and presses down on a button. “One don’t call me that. Two I got it on with a little help.”

“Help?” the voice surprisingly asks, “Who is with you?”

Jill answers with your name and how she found you locked in a room. “She is helping me get things done so we can get those survivors out of here.”

“Alright, but remember I am here too in case you need backup.” The voice seems a little put out that they are not joining the group.

“Roger that,” Jill responds before taking her fingers off the call button and putting the walkie talkie up. “That was Carlos. He is part of the Umbrella response team that are holding the train for us.” She pauses and shifts on her feet. “I wouldn’t trust him though.”

“Why?” you can’t help but ask.

“Because he is part of Umbrella! Umbrella is the one who caused all of this!” She answers vehemently.

You take a step back. You never considered a company like Umbrella to be the cause of a virus. They usually make things like hair tonics and cold medicine. But if they deal in genetics then it is easy to see them creating something that would cause all of this. Nothing can stop a company inflated by its own ego.

Jill takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I just have been through hell with them and no one believes me.”

“I believe you,” you answer softly causing her to gently smile which lights up her serious face.

“Let’s get going, “Jill comes close to you and squeezes your hand.

Heading back down the silent hallways you reach the main doors and go outside. It is sprinkling rain. You shiver and wrap your arms around yourself. You wish you were more covered, but it is not the biggest priority at the moment.

Jill looks around for a moment before pointing in the direction of Moon’s donuts. “We need to head that way,” she says before taking off trusting you to follow. But you pause. Something doesn’t feel right. The dead are not around. The air feels dense and heavy. A knot forms in the pit of your stomach. Something is going to happen. Something horrible.

Jill stops a few feet ahead of you and turns towards you worryingly. She gestures for you to follow. When suddenly, the creature appears in front of Jill wrapping a tentacle around her stomach and throwing her against the wall. Jill lets out a loud grunt of pain before falling unconscious. As she lays there, it approaches her ready to strike.

“NO!” you shout making it snap its head in your direction. It growls loudly as it turns prowling over to you. You gulp hands clenching as you try to stand up to it. The monster may have gotten to you, but you won’t let it do anything to Jill. Looming over you, its tentacles slide up and down your sides playing with your curves as it passes by them.

“You will not hurt her.” You say as it continues to pet you. With a groan, it wraps a tentacle around your stomach and lifts you up easily. Your heart rate increases as you worry it is going to attack you too that all the time having spent before with it is meaningless. It lifts you up until you are eye level with it making you stare into its one eye before it leans forward and nuzzles you.

To in shock to do anything, you let it nuzzle you before pulling you away from it with its tentacle. It growls again this time low and reverberating sending chills up your spine. Another tendril appears this one dripping with some kind of clear liquid. You watch it closely as it snakes up until it is at your lips and pushes in. Clamping your teeth down shut, you don’t let it get inside you. You have no idea what that liquid is and what it will do to you.

The monster roars angrily. Squeezing you tight around your middle, it makes you gasp so it can force its tendril into your mouth. You gag at the rich pungent taste and try biting it only for it to push more of it down your throat until you are practically out of breath. You feel dizzy and faint. In the background you can hear someone shouting but you can’t make out the words.

The popping of gunshots sends the creature tumbling forward and the tentacle whipping out of your mouth. Taking a deep breath, you try to clear your head only to find everything is getting hazy and your eyesight blurry. It is so hot you wiggle against the tentacle still holding you wanting to strip down to nothing. You feel an aching in your core that begs to be satisfied.

You need it.

You need this creature so badly.

The monster recovers from its tumble and hurries off with you, moaning and wiggling in his grasp. Someone shouts your name repeatedly, but you can’t seem to recall who would be calling after you. You honestly do not care at the moment either. You are focused on one thing and one thing only.

Having this creature inside of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question to my wonderful readers: would you like Nemesis to change forms like in the game or go off canon and have him stay the same?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Jill Valentine was never one to feel hopelessness or despair. She always would preserve and hope for the best in any given situation yet this one has her close to breaking. Sure, she may have not known you long but you are smart, pretty, and kind. All things she desired during this wretched time. Running a hand through her hair, she thinks on what path to take. A sharp buzz breaks her concentration. Turning on her radio she answers with a sharp, “Hello.”

“Jeez that was a pleasant greeting.” Carlos’ voice answers.

Sighing Jill apologizes and tells him you have been taken.

“Well, what can you do about it?” he asks curiously.

“I can sure in the hell get her back,” Jill determinedly responds.

It is hot. So fucking hot. You toss and turn in the monster’s grip trying to get free just to find a way to cool off, but it squeezes you tighter. It snarls bringing you closer to its chest as it walks towards this large warehouse. You can’t help but run your hands across its chest feeling the muscle underneath the tattered skin. Your pussy clenches at the thought of all that muscle being behind large thrusts.

A part of your mind is screaming that something is not right that you are not yourself. Yet you have never felt emotions and desires this strongly before in your life. You feel like your flying on a high that you need someone to ground you, binding you to them so you can’t fly away.

The beast breaks open the double doors to the warehouse shattering the chain that was keeping the doors closed. Undead moan from their spots around the large and mostly empty docking space. A few come out from behind wooden crates to see the intruder and what is hopefully food. You whine as you hear the dreadful moans become louder. Looking down at you, the creature growls before whipping out a tentacle and sending the undead flying across the room. They stumble as they try to get back up, but are stopped by a long appendage striking through their heads.

A soothing quiet settles across the room making you relax in its grip. It walks towards the center of the room where there is plenty of empty space before setting you down gently. Its tentacle unwinds from around you and slithers back up its sleeve. It stands there before you not making any move towards you. It aggravates you. All the times before it had no problem taking you and now when you need it it refuses to move.

Going up to it you grab its monstrous hands and place them on your waist. Its gaze practically melts you from the sheer intensity of it. It seems to be wanting this. For you to take control over the situation. Well, you will happily do that.

Keeping your eyes locked with his pale eyed gaze, you kneel down on the dirty cement floor. It is cold against your hot skin making you shiver for a second. You lean forward and pull away the filthy leathers covering what you so desperately desire.

Its cock is already hard. The tentacle coming from it slithering back and forth and dripping with a pearly liquid. You salivate needing to taste its musky scent. Dipping down, you run your tongue across the wiggling appendage licking off that salty pearly liquid. It tastes similar to regular cum, but richer and sweeter. You moan sucking the tentacle clean before leaning back coming off of it with a small pop.

It is growling lowly. Its monstrous claws tangle into your hair and push you back down on its cock. You take more into your mouth allowing the tendril to hit the back of your throat as its thick cock plugs your mouth wide open. You slowly move back and forth swirling your tongue on the underside of its cock. It snarls and pushes forward making you gag on its tentacle.

Yet that doesn’t stop you. You keep moving back and forth with your mouth slowly picking up speed. Your aching pussy pulses. Needing some sort of relief, you slide your hand down and circle your clit with your fingers as you continue to blow this giant monster. Its chest rumbles from pleasure as its claws scratch your scalp from holding you tighter. You moan around him tears starting to form in your eyes as all the sensations become too much.

You pull off of its cock taking a sharp breath of air. Your jaw aching from all the work you’ve been doing. Leaning back, you show of your glistening pussy to it and rub your fingers across your slit before rubbing your clit hard and fast. It takes no time for you to cum, your vagina clenching around nothing as it spasms.

Collapsing on the cold cement, you moan spreading your legs wide. You may have cummed but the sweltering heat still is building in your gut. You need it to take you, to use you, to even breed you. The ground around you shakes as the tyrant kneels down. On its knees, it pulls you towards him making you shiver in excitement. You stare into its eye trying to convey how willing and needy you are for this.

It grabs your waist and flips you over onto your hands and knees. Instinctively, you lay your chest towards the floor so that your ass and pussy are up and leveled to it. It snarls and you can feel its thick tentacle wipe across your ass before sliding down your lip and pushing in to touch your slit. A needy moan escapes your lips as the tentacle grazes your vagina teasing your clenching opening. You try to push back onto it but the monster quickly holds you still.

With a powerful thrust, it buries its tentacle and cock inside of you making you wail. Finally, that burning heat feels like it is getting satisfied. The tyrant does not give you time to adjust to its size instead it begins to thrust hard and fast. You grunt as you slide back and forth along the floor from the power behind the thrusts, you try to hold on by digging your fingers to the floor yet you end up just scratching the floor.

You press a warm cheek against the cold cement and moan as it uses you as that large cock stretches you open and its tentacle buries deep inside hitting every sensitive spot along your core. You’re in total bliss. It suddenly lets go of your waist, lays over you, and presses its hands down next to yours. It uses this new position to fuck you harder and faster. Tears form in your eyes as you cum hard around it screaming out as you are overwhelmed with pleasure.

As you constrict around its cock, it grunts moving at a speed that will leave your plump ass red and raw. With a roar it comes inside you, filling you up so much that it pushes past its cock and drips back down on to the floor. It stays buried inside you as it wraps an arm around your waist and lays you on your side cradling you.

Your mind is hazy but is beginning to clear. Your body aching everywhere. You can’t believe what you just did. Yet you can’t find it in yourself to regret it. It was mind blowing and primal, something you never experienced before. It pulls you closer to it protecting you from anything with its large body. It’s heat encompassing making you warm and drowsy. Before you can think on it anymore, your eyes drift closed and you fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your responses to the last chapter! You really helped in my planning for the rest of this.


	5. Chapter Five

Everything is in a misty haze. You feel as though you are floating as you walk the empty streets. Nothing is in your way not even debris, abandoned cars, or zombies. It seems as though you are alone yet you do not care. Nothing can harm you. Your world is not coming to end. No. It is just beginning.

A tentacle wraps around your middle and you smile even as it pulls you backwards. The creature stands there groaning at you and you tilt your head up then reach up with your right hand to gently pet its scarred face. It moans at your gentle petting making your heart swell. You want to be facing it. You want to lean forward and press your soft lips against its rough skin and then you will…

Something grabs you around your ankle making you jerk your head down. You scream trying to shake off the skeletal hand that is grabbing you from the darkness. But it doesn’t let go. Instead it uses your leg as a lever to pull the rest of a body forward. It is Jill. A skeletal undead form of the strong woman you admire. Her jaw drops and hangs by a few tendons. Her eyes roll in their sockets to face you only for one to pop out and fall to the ground. A gargled voice echoes from her.

“Why did you leave? We needed you. I needed you. Look what you’ve done!”

You try to back up into the arms of the monster but it is not there anymore. Instead you are left alone with this version of Jill as she begins to climb up your body while an unholy screech comes from her gaping jaw. You begin to cry out an apology over and over again as the face of your friend comes closer and closer until her face is in front of yours and…

You jolt up. Your heart beating out of your chest. Your hair and clothes sticking to you from sweat. Looking around frantically, you begin to calm down when you notice that you are still in the big empty warehouse. Next to you, the creature groans but does not wake seemingly still out of it from your previous activities.

You wipe your face with your hand trying to erase the final images of that nightmare. It haunts you having pictured Jill that way. It bothers you that you are not with her. If you are being honest with yourself, you feel some connection to this monster that goes beyond it providing you with protection. Yet you know this city is not safe. That you need to be with people like Jill to get out. As much as it oddly pains you to do it, you need to leave this creature here and find Jill.

As quietly as you can you push yourself up and slide out of the grip of the monster. Tip toeing across the cement floor you get to the giant double doors and you push them open as gently as you possibly can. Once outside, you make a mad dash for it. Forgetting about the undead stalking the streets, you try to put as much distance between yourself and the warehouse as possible hoping that it doesn’t wake up in a rage to come after you.

After several minutes, you slow down losing that burst of energy that overcame you. Slowly, you walk down the sides streets in a weaving maze avoiding the main street as much as possible. You go inside empty buildings, relaxing against a wall for a moment, before continuing forward. You don’t know how long it has been but you begin to recognize where exactly you are. You are close to being back to the train station. Maybe you will still be able to find Jill and get on that subway car she talked about!

Being a little more cautious, you check the main road before dashing out. A sudden POP has you screaming and taking several steps back. On the other side of the street you hear yelling before someone appears heading your way. Taking zero chances, you turn to run only to be stopped by a strong grip on your shoulder.

“Sorry about that _chica_ , my men are a little overzealous with everything going on,” he chuckles in an attempt to lighten the mood. It doesn’t work, but the attempt is appreciated.

“I guess it is not the worse thing to happen to me today,” you laugh making him genuinely laugh along with you.

You take a good look at him. He would be the type of man you would be down to fuck. His curly black hair and trimmed beard, tanned skin, brown eyes, and nice muscles are all very appealing. Normally you would be blushing like crazy, but right now all you can think about is Jill…and the odd pain of leaving the monster all alone.

He smiles widely at you, oh and he has great teeth too, before reaching out with his right hand, “Hello I’m Carlos Oliveria and you are?”

You shake his hand while your eyes widen, telling him your name he has the same reaction.

“So, you’re the one that was with Jill and she is now searching for!”

“Do you know where she is now?” You ask eager to see her once more.

“No, but I can get a hold of her,” Carlos says grabbing his radio and pressing the call button. “Jill, Jill, Carlos to Jill…”

“Jill, Jill, Carlos to Jill…”

Jill growls as her radio goes off. Now is not the time nor the place. She ducks and rolls as another large stream of burning hot fire goes overhead. The tyrant that has been stalking her and that took you is on the other side of the rooftop with a flamethrower. It grunts as it walks around another section of the roof searching for Jill.

“Jill…It’s Carlos”

Shit! The beast growls as it aims in her direction and fires. Jill runs and slides ducking behind a different section. As the monster stomps over, she fires several shots at the tank on its back causing it to stumble giving her time to dash to another safe spot.

“Carlos,” she harshly whispers, “this better be important.”

“Yeah well your _chica_ you’ve been searching for is here,” Carlos sasses back.

Jill feels her heart beat erratically. You are safe! It didn’t kill you! “Don’t let her leave! Get her to the train!”

“Roger that!” Carlos answers allowing Jill to turn off the radio.

Fire rains overhead and she curses waiting for it to end before lifting up and firing off three consecutive shots to the tank. The monster stumbles. It seems to be losing momentum. Fire burns inside Jill as she thinks of what this monster could have possibly done to you and she yells primal and loud before firing five more shots into the tank.

It bursts sending the monster up in flames and causing it to scream as it topples off the building.

“Good riddance,” Jill says before brushing herself and hurrying to meet you at the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments! They really inspire me to continue! Sorry for the lack of posting the last couple of days; holidays were a busy time. Also we have this chapter and another of plot before I can deliver some more delicious smut to you wonderful readers, just wanted to give y'all a heads up. Will try to get the next chapter out to you very soon.


	6. Chapter Six

The train station is decrypted and grimy. It almost seems haunted and with everything you have seen it might as well could be. Carlos walks beside you as the perfect example of a mercenary. His gait is perfectly paced and his shoulders are back while he stands tall. But the smile on his face betrays his serious demeanor. As much as you may envy his closeness to Jill, you have to like the guy.

You are about to walk down another set of stairs when you hear the rush of footsteps behind you. Both you and Carlos turn ready for anything. What you didn’t expect was to have Jill run up to you and hug you tightly.

“It didn’t kill you,” she mumbles into your ear almost like she had to see you in person to believe you were alive. “What exactly did it do to you?” she asks while breaking away from you. Both her and Carlos look at you expectantly.

“Well…um…I don’t remember much to be honest,” you shakily lie, “It just knocked me out.”

They both look at each other then back at you. Jill has a deep-set frown on her face as she takes in your answer. Carlos also frowns and looks prepared to say something when Jill elbows him in the stomach.

“At least you are safe, that is all that matters,” she says.

It is supposed to comfort you, but you can only feel a deep emptiness. You’ve lied to the two people who are on your side, but you’ve also abandoned your protector. Where do you go from here? What do you do to make this better? You sigh but smile at Jill making her smile back.

The three of you continue to descend the stairs and walk the empty hallways until finally all of you reach the subway terminal. Standing next to a pile of cargo boxes are two men. One an African American man with lean muscles and thin wire glasses wearing the same type of mercenary gear as Carlos. The other is an older man with an air of authority. He has a very stern face and wider body set. His clothing shows him to be some type of leader of the group and when you approach, he is the first to turn and speak.

“Good work! Your reputation is well deserved.” You can’t be exact but it sounds like he has some type of Russian accent. “And who is this?” He looks you up and down eyebrows raising at your ratty clothing, curves, and scratched up skin.

“She is the one that assisted me,” Jill says putting a hand on your shoulder and squeezing gently offering a small piece of comfort.

The older man nods and looks at you, “I am Mikhail Victor. The leader of this little operation and the man beside me is Tyrell Patrick.” Tyrell gives you a little salute before he continues looking at a map placed on top of the crates.

“Now you two,” Mikhail points at Jill and you, “get on the subway. It is about to leave.” He then turns and address Carlos and Tyrell. “And the both of you will go into the city and find Nathanial Bard. “

Nathanial Bard? What is his importance? What exactly have you missed?

Jill stands at the doorway of the subway train, but is turned back. “This isn’t the last ride out of town, is it?”

Mikhail scoffs. “Do not worry. Once civilians are safe, the train will be back.”

Carlos smirks at Jill, “It’s alright you go on ahead. I’m not going to die on you and leave you in a cold, cruel, Carlos-less world.”

Jill smiles back making you a little envious, but you understand that Carlos has spent more time with her than you have. His suave attitude also wins you over to his side. She enters the subway car and you follow suit, stopping to wave at Carlos and Tyrell before going inside.

You have to suddenly stop when you enter as Jill is standing still glaring at a man. Peaking around her, you get a better look at him. He is tall and lean with a clean-shaven head. He has a malicious grin on his face. When he gets a look at you, his smile widens.

“So, you’re the one the tyrant took with it. I wonder what exactly it wanted, “he says with a slimy almost knowing grin. You don’t answer him. Instead, you follow Jill further into the train car and sit down beside her.

Mikhail enters the train car and claps his hands together, “Let’s go!”

The train moves at a steady pace. The rhythm easily swaying you to rest your head on Jill’s shoulder and close your eyes. You know she will watch out for you. Though everything around you screams that you can relax, your mind can not. No matter what you do you think of the creature.

Something inside of you has changed. You can feel it. It is a small ball of rope almost tugging you; compelling you to go find the creature. Your conscious screams at you that it will keep you safe that you should be by its’ side. It is almost like you now belong to it.

You have the strong urge to cry, but hold it back knowing you must stay strong in front of everyone. This is all so much. Logically, you understand that being with humans is how you should survive. These people, you are certain, will fight to protect you. Yet, you can not stop your strong feelings towards the tyrant.

Opening your eyes, you sigh deeply making Jill shrug her shoulder so you will lean up and look at her. “Is everything alright?” She asks softly as to not draw the attention of the two mercenaries on board.

“Yeah,” you hesitantly answer, “just overwhelmed with everything.”

Jill reaches out and grabs your thigh gently making you blush a little. “I understand. After everything that happened on my last mission, I broke down…but you pick up the pieces and make a new life of it.” Her strength and positive attitude seem to transfer over to you making you smile along with her.

“You know I’ve been wanting to say…, “She begins while leaning into your personal space causing you to feel a fluttering in you stomach. “that I- “

Jill is interrupted by a commotion further up the train car. Both Jill and you stand making your way to Mikhail, who is telling off the creepy man from earlier.

“It seems very odd that a whole platoon was cut off and killed under your supervision, Nicholai!” So, the tall man is Nicholai and he might have caused the deaths of other mercenaries. You look at Jill in shock and she turns to you with concern before stepping forward to talk to Mikhail.

C R A S H

S C R E A M S

F I R E

The whole end of the subway train is demolished and up in flames. All of the other survivors are dead. Nicholai runs past you and enters the next subway car. Jill follows him but he locks the door preventing anyone else from going through.

Your eyes, however, are glued at the form coming through the flames. The creature is on fire. The leathers that covered its’ chest are in tatters and showing off its rough skin. It roars and reaches out with its left hand pointing it directly at you. You are frozen as it releases a tentacle that comes zipping towards you; a part of you elated that you will be with it again.

But suddenly Mikhail jumps in front of you causing the tentacle to tear through him and pull him towards the creature. You hear him say something to the creature before pulling out a trigger. Realizing he is about to do something drastic, you run and push Jill to the ground just as a bomb goes off completely derailing the train knocking you and Jill unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my wonderful readers! Thank you for all the views, kudos, and comments. They really motivate me to continue. The next chapter is going to be a longer one for a lot needs to happen and we need more Nemesis.   
> I have a question for you all: what other villains or monsters would you like some fanfiction of? I would love to add some ideas to what to work on!


	7. Update

Hello wonderful readers!

This is just an update because there will be a little break right now. My first beta reader quit, so I had to find someone new. Luckily, they are happy to help me out, but they want to review the previous chapters before reviewing 7 & 8\. Yes, 7 & 8 are written and I will continue writing while they are being reviewed. I hope to get this fic finished soon; I won't rush it, but I want to get it out to all of you as soon as possible. 

Thank you all for reading this as it is my first posted work and to have it be as popular as it is gives me so much inspiration and confidence.   
Also, thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos for the work. From the comments, I think I will be writing a Licker fic, a Nicholai fic, a zombie Jill or Carlos one, and probably some other Resident Evil characters.   
If y'all have any characters from any other fandoms, I am happy to write them as well. I'm open to anything! Just give me an idea of what you would like. 

I am sorry for this short break, but I hope it doesn't last too long! 

With much love and positive vibes,  
SexyShady


	8. Chapter 7

Everything is a dull haze. You come back from that comforting darkness slowly, unaware of anything around you as you feel completely dazed and confused. Having no clue where you are, you try to open your eyes only to be met with a burning light. You groan out just as you hear Jill exclaim, “Thank god you are awake!”

You try to peel your eyes open again; this time met with the sight of Jill lowering her flashlight as she examines the rest of you. Trying to get your brain moving, you register in your mind how the parts of your body feel from your head to your toes. No shooting pains or agonizing aches come to you giving you some relief. However, there is a dull pain resonating throughout your body as you try to sit up.

Jill is immediately there kneeling beside you and gently grabbing ahold of your shoulder. “Do you remember what happened?” She asks you softly making you grateful for her gentleness. You nod your head as flashbacks of the bomb going off right in front of the creature fill your mind. Deep inside you know you should be elated to be free of such a beast, but something in you mourns and cries out for it wanting nothing more than to see it alive once more.

“I’ve tried contacting Carlos, but it seems we can’t get a radio signal down here,” frustration fills Jill’s voice making you look at her. You reach out to her kneeling form and grab her hand squeezing it gently hoping she takes it as some reassurance. She softly smiles squeezing your hand back in return before getting up and pulling out her gun. You groan as you finally stand knees shaking a bit as you regain your sense of balance.

Looking around, the first thing you notice is the train completely on its side. You gulp realizing just how lucky you and Jill are to still be alive after such a crash. Your mind flashes to Nicholai and how he secured the other train car for himself. The son of a bitch must be walking freely right now. Shaking your head to lose such thoughts, you return your focus on the abandoned station that awaits before you. You know that the undead must have heard the noise and will probably come to investigate soon.

Turning to Jill, you finally speak, “Do you have an extra weapon I can use?” She looks at you curiously but nevertheless gives you a strong sturdy hunting knife. “I don’t want you fighting unless you have to,” she explains looking at you protectively. You want to argue that you can handle yourself, but know it would be pointless given Jill’s authoritative posture. Nodding to her, she smiles and starts off into the dirty caverns of the subway tunnels.

You follow her every step trying your best to remain silent and quick on your feet. Dread encompasses you as you wonder down the empty hallways. Jill is at the ready with her gun pointed forward and the safety off. There is a room to the side and Jill wonders in it to check to see if everything is clear. You stand at the door waiting. And waiting. And waiting. A seed of panic sets in every second that Jill does not come out of that room.

Suddenly, she comes bursting out with several zombies on her heels. They are making that god-awful moaning sound like they are starved and a fresh buffet is in front of them. Luckily, they do not notice you as you launch yourself at the one closest to Jill knife aimed for its temple. You are able to knock it over and stab it repeatedly while giving Jill enough distance from the other two to shot them in the head.

It takes you a moment to calm your racing heart and stop stabbing the undead creature. You slowly get up, your aching joints protesting from the quick attack you did, and look down at yourself covered in the zombie’s infected blood. Jill lowers her gun looking at you with overwhelming gratefulness. She pulls you close. So close that your chest presses against hers making your eyes widen.

“Thank you,” she whispers before leaning down and pressing her lips against yours. Panicking you pull away before it can go further than a brush of the lips. You admire Jill and aspire to be as strong as her, but you can not stop your heart from yearning for someone…well something else.

She backs up blushing, twitching, and apologizing. “I’m so sorry! I just thought that…” You put a hand on her shoulder smiling at her getting her to calm down.

“It’s okay, “you give her shoulder a comforting squeeze before you head towards the entrance of the subway station. You hear her sigh making you cringe at the hurt your friend must be feeling and listen as she comes up next to you.

Sending you a shy smile, Jill grabs her radio and tries to contact Carlos again. This time it works. He is in shock over what happened. While Jill talks down Carlos, you wonder over to a bench and sit. You let out a deep sigh before looking beside you and seeing a pamphlet. It is about the Raccoon City Clocktower. You honestly have never been there before even though you have lived in this city for years and now you probably won’t ever have the chance to go inside. Setting the pamphlet down, you glance over at Jill who waves at you to follow her.

You walk with her in an awkward silence. As you cross the bridge, you suddenly hear a giant BANG. It makes both you and Jill get in position for a fight only to see the monster across the way all aflame. Your heart skips a beat upon seeing it once more, but then it drops into your stomach as the monster falls into the water.

“Bitch can’t even swim,” Jill scoffs before she continues walking. Your eyes stay glued to the water hoping to see it emerge. After a few minutes, you give up and dejectedly walk to Jill. You have no idea where you are headed. The way out of town has been destroyed and now things are awkward between you and your only friend through this ordeal. You have some hope that Carlos found something useful that will help all of you get out of this hell hole.

A loud roar breaks through the silence making both you and Jill jump. Something leaps from the water and crashes into the bridge landing in front of you. You stare horrified as you take in this monster. It still has the face of the creature you have come to know, but its’ body has changed. It is now on all fours with its spine elongated making it a terrifying size. Its leather covering torn to bits so it is just covering its groin. Spikes and tentacles come lashing out of its body turning it into a horrifying site. Claws extend from its hands and feet letting it grip tightly to the bridge.

Its jaw drops and a loud feral roar comes reverberating from it. Grabbing your arm tightly, Jill pulls you to run with her. You do not know if this creature still remembers you and you are terrified of what will happen if it does. So, you run with Jill. Running as fast as you can you follow Jill to what is a courtyard surrounded by buildings.

Fuck. How will you get out of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful readers!  
> I'm back! Unfortunately my beta reader has not gotten to reading my fic yet, so I don't want to keep all of you waiting for the chapters. I'll just edit them when they review it.   
> Hope y'all enjoy the new chapters!  
> Much love!


	9. Chapter 8

You look around frantically trying to find an exit while Jill prepares one of her guns. The thought of hurting it sickens you, but you also don’t know if this monster has the same attitude as the last. Another roar shakes your thoughts and you watch as the monster jumps past the both of you and lands on one of the buildings smashing it to bits.

Jill fires a mine round at it hitting it on its back. Fire erupts from the impact causing the creature to roar out in pain. Tears well in your eyes at the sound and you move away from Jill. She doesn’t notice as she backs up and fires the gun again. The mine round hits the building next to the monster causing the building to fall upon it. It squirms and claws its way out charging angrily at Jill.

Panicked she runs to the other side of the courtyard giving her plenty of space to reload her weapon. Meanwhile, you find an alleyway that leads to the next part of the city. Waving your arms above your head, you scream, “Jill over here,” making her sharply look in your direction. Yet it also causes the creature to look your way as well and it abandons attacking Jill to come barreling towards you.

Your mind is screaming at you to move, but your body can’t respond. It is like you are glued to this spot. The tears in your eyes begin to fall as the tyrant reaches a clawed hand out towards you. A tentacle comes shooting out of its arm and wraps around you tightly. The force of it making you fall to the side and land hard onto the ground. Grunting you look up as the creature stands over you almost protectively.

Jill grabs her shotgun and shoots it in the head. Not once but three times making it back up and turn away from you to focus its attention on her. You watch helplessly as it launches towards Jill only for her to fire a mine round right into its stomach making it screech and feint to the left. Jill runs to the right firing another round as she runs hitting it in the right shoulder. The monster has to stop a moment as it begins to lose momentum.

Taking this as her chance, Jill pulls out her shotgun again and aims for the head. Shooting it another three times right into its skull. The tyrant collapses. Since it is completely still and unmoving, Jill gives it a nudge with the barrel of the shotgun, but it does not respond. Taking this as her chance, she comes running towards you. You try to stop your tears and pull yourself up. By the time she gets to you, you are sitting up with the tentacle wrapped tightly around your chest and arms.

“We have to get out of here,” she says out of breath. She tugs at the tentacle but it is unyielding. Taking out her pistol, you close your eyes as she aims for the thickest part of it and fires. Still no luck. Growling, she helps tug you to your feet. “We will have to get it off later,” she apologetically says. Nodding, you follow her, but not before taking one final glance towards the creature.

The both of you start walking down the alleyway. Nothing is said. Nothing can be said. There is only the mission of finding Carlos. You stop a moment to catch your breath the tentacle around you causing you some trouble with being able to breath deeply. A clawed hand wraps around your ankle causing you to come crashing down to the ground as it pulls you towards the creature.

You yell out making Jill turn around from the end of the alley and come running back for you. But it is too late. You are already pulled underneath the mass of the creature while it sends out its other arm towards Jill. You watch helplessly as the behemoth pulls Jill closer to it. Yet you catch a glimpse of her pistol as she whips it out and fires at the metal gate above the entrance of the alleyway. It comes careening down and cuts off the monster’s arm. It roars in agony making your ears and heart ache. But out of its shoulder a small needle comes shooting out hitting Jill, the agony of it making her collapse.

Both the monster and Jill are unconscious leaving you wiggling underneath the creature as you try to find some way out. But something causes you to pause, the sound of bootsteps heading in your direction. Looking towards the sound, you see none other than Nicholai strolling towards you. He looks at Jill and shakes his head before coming in front of you and kneeling down.

“What a predicament you are in,” he chuckles as he slides the tips of his fingers along the tentacle wrapped around you. “I wonder how fucking it in this form will work.” Your eyes widen and you open your lips to argue with him but he just places a finger over your mouth silencing you. “Save your breath. I’m sure you will need it,” he laughs as he gets up and walks out of view.

You are left in utter silence. Though you want to call after Nicholai, you do as he says and save your breath knowing you won’t be able to get anything out of him. Your eyes start to flutter shut as the stillness overwhelms you, but a rumbling causes you to stir. Above you the monster starts to move. You watch in part disgust and part wonderment as its arm starts to regenerate back to its large clawed form.

It rises up to its full height making you gulp at its monstrous size. The behemoth shakes its head and grumbles as though it is waking itself up. It then bends down and turns its pearly white eye towards you. It practically purrs as it swipes you up into its clawed hand and pulls you towards its chest as it leaps away from the courtyard.

A scream builds in your chest as you practically fly through the air going over building after building. A trip across the city that would take at least an hour now takes less than five minutes to make. It comes crashing down at a deserted park. The ground coming up around its giant clawed feet. It sits you down gently and you take as deep of a breath as you can.

You sit still as it begins to prowl around you circling you like a vulture would a wounded animal. You watch it warily still apprehensive of this new form. It growls before leaning down and nudging your crotch. Yelping you try to back away, but two tentacles shoot out of its arms and wrap around your waist. Fully encased in its tentacles you can do nothing as it lifts you up to its head besides kick and squirm in its grip.

Using its newly acquired fangs, it rips off your makeshift skirt leaving your pussy bare to the night air. You shiver trying to keep your dignity by closing your legs, but it doesn’t allow that to happen. It pushes its head between your legs a delivers a long lick to your pussy lips. Having never felt its rough tongue before you yelp and try to angle your pussy away from its head. It growls pushing itself closer to you as it presses its tongue past your outer lips and onto your vulva.

Your thighs tremble next to its head as it relentlessly licks you. Its tongue grazing over your vaginal opening as it completely tastes you. You can feel your cunt pulsing with need as you grow more and more sensitive to its touch. A fresh gush of wetness spills from you and it eagerly licks it all up while groaning in happiness. Your eyes get blurry and watery as the rough tongue finally pushes inside of you licking your aching core.

The monster digs its claws into the ground as the tentacles pull you even closer to its face. You gasp and throw your head back as its tongue reaches deep inside of you. You whine loudly and grind your hips to its licking desperate to feel more as your clit aches and your pussy trembles around the tongue. The tentacles pull you away and sit you on the ground, a string of saliva still connecting you to its mouth.

It grunts loudly and kicks dirt up with its back legs. Curious you bend your head towards your chest and look down between its legs. You can’t contain a gasp as you see that its large cock has pushed past its thick leather coverings and the thick red pulsing tentacle coming from the tip of it is dripping a pearly white liquid. You want it. You want this behemoth to take you. To fuck you senseless.

Your stomach turns with excitement as the tentacles encasing you turn you over so that you are on your stomach with your ass and pussy in the air. The tentacles pull you in and up towards the monster’s stomach allowing it room to move forward and mount you. You moan loudly as the tentacle tip of its cock presses against your labia. “Please!” You scream. “Just fuck me!”

It seems to understand you as it roars loudly in response and thrusts into your tight little cunt. The stretch alone makes you cum around it with another loud scream. It is so much. The sensations are overwhelming. It begins thrusting as the tentacle inside you pushes in deeper and deeper. The tentacles around you swing you back in rhythm with the thrusts. You can’t help having your mouth wide open and drool slipping past your bottom as it fucks your aching cunt faster and faster.

Suddenly the tentacle inside you presses against your womb making you whimper at how deep it is. The tip of it rubs against the opening before pressing hard against it. With another hard thrust, the tip is driven inside you. The creature throws its head back in victory and cums inside your womb. It is too much for you and you cum hard around its pulsing cock milking it of all its cum.

It slips out of you slowly drawing out another wanton moan from you. Sitting you on the ground, it lets its tentacles slink back into its arms and takes a claw to remove the other one from your chest. Now free you roll onto your stomach and moan. You are so full and tired, your legs trembling from exhaustion. The monster circles you before laying down beside you protectively.

Intrigued you roll over on your side where you can reach it and pet its rough tattered skin. It grumbles but does not move as you continue to touch it. You can no longer deny it. There is a connection between you and this creature and, whatever the connection may be, you happen to like it. Really like it. But how can you escape this city with a giant creature that is hellbent on hunting down your friend? You sigh. Things are about to get as difficult as crawling through knives would be.


	10. Chapter 9

A long loud moan escapes past your lips as another orgasm overwhelms your body. From your right, a pleased growl answers you as the creature lazily lays on the dewy ground while thrusting two of its tentacles in and out of your pussy. You are stretched to the max, the tentacles alternating their thrust making you see stars every time they thrust into you.

You feel like you are in heaven. All thoughts and worries are gone from your mind as just pleasure remains. It has been this way for hours. The creature taking you in ways you thought impossible sending you over the edge time and time again. As much as it loves to fill you with its cum, it seems on a mission to please you, to make you cry out for it.

And you always want more. Like now, you move your body along with the tentacles trying to reach another peak even as tears form in your eyes. Your pussy clenches around the tentacles, but it is not enough. What you really desire is to be filled with its cock, to have it mounting you once again. Feeling a surge of desperation, you crawl backwards away from the tentacles which makes the monster roar in anger as the tentacles whip around searching for you.

Unbeknownst to you, you actually growl back making the creature rear its head and pause in its movements. It waits as you flip over to lay on your stomach and raise your pussy and ass in the air. You wiggle your ass tauntingly at it making the monster roar and puff out its chest. It comes forward towards you, but you quickly get on your feet and run.

This time there are no conflicting voices in your head. All of you can think is that it needs to earn the right to mount you, to claim you as its own. You pick up the pace as fast as you can even surprising yourself as you sprint across an empty school yard bare feet hitting the dewy ground and your bare skin hitting the cool air causing goosebumps to raise across your body. A thunderous roar comes from behind you along with pounding footsteps. Though a shot of fear shots through you, you feel mostly desire as it is apparent that it is giving chase.

It lets you run for a few minutes before it picks up the pace and stretches an arm out towards you wrapping its hand around your stomach careful to keep its claws from puncturing you. It pulls you down to the ground even as you squirm to get free. It moves forward to stand above you roaring in triumph at being able to catch its mate. You whimper as your cheek presses against the cool grass. It releases its hold on you and waits. Yet you do not move. Grumbling it nudges your thigh with its head and you finally get on your hands and knees for it. Showing off your cunt, you whine with need reaching in between your legs to rub your swollen clit.

Pleasure overwhelms your body as you play with such a sensitive area. While you whine and cry out with need, your behemoth stands there scenting the air, your need taking over its senses. You are so preoccupied that you don’t notice as it stands over you pressing some of its weight against your back. You are only broken out of your trance when your fingers trace over its hard monstrous cock.

Moving your hand back towards your chest, you brace yourself as it thrusts into you. Your pussy is already stretched from the hours of torturous pleasure, but it still stuffs you to your limits forcing you to cry out in the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. The creature does not let you adjust, instead fucking you fast and raw just what you need to cum hard squirting around its cock and screaming out as you lose yourself to your peak.

It does not let up though. It continues to fuck you even as you tremble around it completely spent. The behemoth uses you until it cums with a loud roar that shakes you and the ground. The creature actually buckles from how spent it is, but it catches itself before it presses anymore weight on you. Instead it gently pulls out of you, letting some of its cum drip out of your pussy and splatter onto the grass. You shakily push yourself up into a sitting position and moan. Your whole body aches. But you can not deny that you have never felt better with the pleasure still making your mind hazy.

For some reason, you want to be close to the monster. You need its protection and comfort while you are so vulnerable. Getting up, you wobbly head over to it as it stands catching its breath. When you touch its side, it turns to you watching you as you lean up against it. Huffing it stretches out two tentacles to lift you up and place you in the dip of its back where no spikes lie. You lay down on its back and wrap your arms around the spike in front of you.

The creature begins to move, walking slowly towards some unknown destination. The lull of its slow pace and the tiredness seeping into your bones has you closing your eyes. The last thoughts you have before you drift off are that you could actually picture spending a lot more time with this beast.

Jill opens her eyes to be met with a bright sterile room. Hearing a door open, she immediately sits up and watches as you come through the double doors.

“Jill,” you hold out your hands towards her and she gets up to take them. “Thank god you are okay. It got me Jill.”

Stepping forward, she reaches out to hug you when suddenly a monstrous clawed hand bursts through the double doors and wraps around you. Jill silently screams as the claws pierce your chest and stomach. Blood begins to pour from the wounds and past your lips as you begin to speak again.

“Jill….you failed.”

With a gasp Jill awakes. Realizing that she is on a hospital bed, she rolls over and sits up in one fluid movement. A sudden gasp slips past her lips as she remembers being hit with that needle from the creature. Looking at her arm, she sees a rough bloody bandage but nothing else to indicate she was injured. She curses under her breath as she realizes that the creature must of took off with you again. Even though you rejected her kiss, she still cannot help her strong protective feelings over you. She has to figure out what is going on and find you, especially with the nightmare version of you beginning to haunt her thoughts.

A tv flashes drawing her attention to it. It talks about the upcoming missile strike and the date of October 1st. Horror dawns on her as she realizes you have spent days with the monster. The nightmare version of you replays in her head. Maybe she has failed? Then there is the missile strike. No matter what is going on, she has to find a way to stop it and save every survivor; hopefully you included.

Walking out into the hallway, she stops short when she spots Tyrell at a computer. He is typing away, but stops when Jill comes up to the counter.

“Morning sunshine,” he says.

“You saved my life,” Jill responds.

“Fuck no,” he laughs, “that was all Carlos. He brought you back here and got you the vaccine.”

If Carlos found a vaccine then there is hope for all the other survivors! “Where is he?!” Jill asks urgently.

“Apparently Bard kept a stockpile of the vaccine underground, enough to maybe save the city. Carlos is down there trying to find it,” Tyrell explains. Jill heads towards the doors that lead to the stairs, but Tyrell speaks up. “Did you hear the broadcast though? They are going to blow this city sky high! I’m trying my best to get ahold of someone to stop it. Leave this to me and Carlos. We are professionals.”

“So am I.” Jill responds with a smile before going through the doors and heading down to the underground facility.

It amazes her that such a facility has been hidden underneath a hospital without many people questioning it. She travels through room after room. Corridor after corridor. Checking each computer and notepad for anything useful. It almost seems fruitless until she comes upon a computer with an open log on it. Skimming the contents, she gasps before backing up.

“My god,” she whispers as tears fall down her face as the words of the log glare up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wonderful readers!  
> Sorry for the delay! It was a combination of personal stuff and writer's block. But I am back! And I have the rest of the fic figured out and should hopefully be able to write it in a timely fashion :) I hope y'all enjoy the chapter even if some of it is filler to get us to the next chapter!  
> Love you all and thank you so much for the support; sending you all positive and loving vibes!


End file.
